The Adventures of Pinkie Pie and Shadow the Hedgehog
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: They're back and there still the same! Join these two as they go through funny weird and embarrassing situations plus charater building and stuff. Some chapters might not be suitable for children but what do I know? you can read it anyway. hope you guys enjoy this series. please review,I like to get feedback. (#theshipliveson)
1. The best and worst date ever

chapter 1 : the best and worst date ever

it was a sunny day in ponyville. pinkie pie was looking at her party calendar. "what party do we have today gummy?" she asked her alligator pet as she trotted over. suddenly i huge frown came over pinkie's face. "no parties!? not even a tiny one?!" she was disappointed. then, shadow came in. he saw pinkie look so sad that he had to ask what was wrong. "what happened pinkie pie?" said shadow as he sat down next to her. "i don't have any parties planned today!" pinkie sobbed. her mane was deflating as she cried "it's ok pinkie pie." shadow said as he hugged pinkie."maybe we could go on that date we've been thinking about." "that's a great idea!" said pinkie pie as her hair was puffing up agian. "this afternoon?' said shadow. "sure." pinkie said "see you later." said shadow.

pinkie and shadow's friends were still amazied at the sight they wittnissed last week. "what do you think is going to happen?" said sonic. "maybe pinkie broke though shadow so much that they started to warm up to each other." said twilight. "oh im just glad pinkie pie knows what love is. i was worried she'd be single forever!" said rarity. "maybe pinkie pie told him a scecret so sad that he found something in common with her so they just attracted." said tails. "no! that can't be!" knuckles and applejack together. "that's the only logical explanation." said fluttershy. "can we go on with this im getting soo bored!" said rainbow dash. "we will figure it out later." said twilight. just then pinkie pie rushed in. " rarity do i look ok? can i barrow some of your purfume from you?""yes you you do darling and of course you can use it. It's on my bed." Rarity said. " ok thanks rarity!" Pinkie pie said. Then she left. "Who wants to spy on their date?" Said silver. "Me!" They all said.

Meanwhile, shadow was taking pinkie to a beautiful hill. "I love it!" Said pinkie pie. "Oh my cute rose I love you so much."said shadow. Meanwhile team sonic and the name five were eavesdropping on them. Then shadow started sing a song.

 **whenever im alone with you**

 **You make me feel like I am home again**

 **Whenever I'm alone with you**

 **You make me feel like I am whole again**

 **Whenever I'm alone with you**

 **You make me feel like I am young again**

 **Whenever I'm alone with you**

 **You make me feel like I am fun again**

 **However far away**

 **I will always**

* * *

 **love you**

 **However long I stay**

 **I will always love you**

 **Whatever words I say**

 **I will always love you**

 **I will always love you**

 **Whenever I'm alone with** **you**

 **you make me feel like I am free again**

 **Whenever I'm alone with you**

 **You make me feel like I am clean again**

 **However far away**

 **I will always love you**

 **However long I stay**

 **I will always love you**

 **Whatever words I say**

 **I will always love you**

 **I will always love you**

Pinkie pie was amazed at how shadow sang still. "I love you." She said. "Me too."shadow said. Meanwhile rainbow wanted to ruin the date. "Rainbow let them have this moment." Said rarity. Team sonic and the others nodded in agreement. "Alright." Rainbow dash said.

Back with shadow and pinkie pie they were about to kiss. They kissed pasinotely. Then, they made out. "Www!"said knuckles quietly. Shadow and pinkie ended up laying on top of each other kissing.

Rainbow vomited into the bushes. It was to much romance to deal with. Finally rainbow dash couldn't deal with it anymore. " pinkie pie and shadow! Get a room!" Rainbow yelled at them. pinkie pie and shadow looked up to see rainbow dash." You saw is!?" Said pinkie and shadow."all of us did."said twlight and her friends coming out of hiding. Now they were both red with embarrassment. " you two were going at it." Said rarity. Now they were deeply embarrassed. Shadow wanted to say a bad word so bad but pinkie pie was here and didn't want to scar her for life. "Don't tell Anypony about this." shadow said. "We wont" they said.

I hope you guys like this new series and I would like plenty of fan fic ideas. Even regular pony shipping will be great.

Song: love song by the cure

Link: /hXCKLJGLENs


	2. A great friend

before we start this chapter, shadow is a hedghog and pinkie pie is a pony. i know its wearied. your welcomer random reviewer. also, this includes on oc kind of.

Chapter 2: an great friend

one day pinkie looked outside her window and saw a pink heart envelope coming toward her house. she smiled. she knew who it was. "whats that?" asked shadow as pinkie trotted through her pink-pink room. "its a letter from my human friend!" pinkie pie replied. "What!?" shadow replied. "I thought my world only had humans." "Well this girl is a different kind." Pinkie replied excitedly. Then she read the letter.

 _dear pinkie,_

 _I am ready to come back from my no cartoon vacation_

 _I know you will be so excited so im going to have a consert when i come._

 _Can you get invations set up? Also can you tell DJ pon 3 to get her wubs fired up for the show?_

 _Thanks. I know i can always trust you and your friends._

 _Your friend forever,_

 _W.H._

"Wow!" Pinkie pie said. "I cant wait!" Meanwhile shadow was thinking. "Mmm..." "Uh.. Shadow?" "Yes pinkie?" He said. "Whata thinking about?" "Oh i"m thinking of this one girl that sounds like that. She helped me realize my shelf and helped me learn to love myself." "Wow." Said pinkie. Then without a word, pinkie trotted out of sugarcube corner.

The next day, pinkie was awaiting her friend. she herd in the distance a upbeat, modern song. She smiled from ear to ear. She saw a small figure in the distance. It walked on two legs, had only top hair, and was a really interesting animal. "whats up my ponies!" it said. "Wensday!" pinkie screamed. (also, if you cant tell wensady is me) pinkie tackled me with a huge hug. "hi pinkie pie! how is ponyville?" i said. "its great! while you where gone, hedgehogs came!" i laughed. "that is going to make writers really happy." pinkie wasn't listening though. she brought me to the stage DJ pon 3 and Octavia was building. "this looks great! thanks guys."anytime" said Octavia. "pon 3, got those wubs ready?" "you know i do!" she replied. that night, millions of ponies came to the concert.

"you ready shadow?" pinkie replied before the consert. "yeah. but who is playing?" he replied. "its a suprise!" pinkie giggled. "ok." shadow said funny-sarcastically.

at the concert, shadow herd a fimillar song and voice.

Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

"wensday?" shadow quietly gasped. the crowd went wild. i stepped down the steps to join the party. "come on!" pinkie said pulling him to me. "wensday this is shadow!" she said. my eyes widened. "shadow?' shadow did something that surprised pinkie. he was hugging her! "i didnt get to say thank you!" he said. "shh... its ok. you don't need to. its just a talent of mine." i said. right behind pinkie was her and sonic team. "wensday?!" sonic team said then joined in for the hug. " now whit just a pickn minute!" said rainbow dash and applejack said. "how do you know her?" said twilight. " long story short, she saved our world. and helped shadow with personal issues." said sonic after they stopped hugging me. "its a long story. maybe in the next chapter." i said. there was silence for 10 seconds. "well? are we going to coninue this party or not?" pinkie said. shadow giggled. witch in trun, made me giggle. "thats so cute.' i said. they both blushed. we all laughed out loud.

sorry this one took so long! im a very busy gal. anyway, see u next chapter!

song: radioactive by imagine dragons

link: watch?v=ktvTqknDobU


	3. The story

chapter 3": the story

DISCLAIMER: this contains some part of a series i'm doing called the power of the cartoon realm. it will be out soon i hope. it skips over worlds i am a fan of. :)

"so.. you guys know each other?" pinkie said to me and shadow. "yeah. remember i told you about the girl who helped me with my self esteem ?" shadow said "yeah." pinkie replied. "she's the one who helped me." he said. "how?" pinkie questioned. "i'll the answer to that." i replied. "with a story."

 _when i first met shadow he was a grumpy, mean, cold little hedgehog._

 _but i saw a spark in him. a light. i needed to figure it out._

 _i tried to talk to him, but he only answered in snarky remarks._

 _sonic and his friends told me he was a lost cause._

 _but i never gave up._

 _one time, i saw him holding a note._

 _i asked,_

 _"hey shadow, what is that?"_

 _"none of your freakin business!" he replied_

 _i could tell instantly he had passion and a heart for something._

 _another_ _time, i heard weeping._

 _it sounded like shadow._

 _when i found him he told me, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

 _sonic told me to stop._

 _he'll go on a rampage._

 _he has no emotion._

 _but he did._

 _i could tell._

 _everyone_ _has emotion._

 _so, i tried to find shadow one last time._

 _when i did he was saying something._

 _but he was singing it._

 _"come back to me..."_

 _"you are my hope, my life"_

 _" i'll see you every night..."_

 _"come back to me,"_

 _"come back to me..."_

 _my dear... Maria"_

 _i was shocked!_

 _i walked up to him._

 _"what to do you want?" he replied but with a little less force._

 _i told him,"i can see the real you."_

 _"you miss... her."_

 _"maria."_

 _he started crying._

 _"it's true! she was the only drop of family i've ever had!" he said to me._

 _i hugged him_

 _"shh. i know you mourn for her"_

 _"you can make it though"_

 _"i know the feeling."_

 _he looked at me and he saw something in me that reminded him of maria._

 _flashback:"you can make it though shadow! remember, i will always love you like a brother."_

 _he said"i.. i.."_

 _"i'm sorry! i don't why, but i miss her more than anything!"_

 _"that's why i killed those soldiers! that's why i've been so sallow!"_

 _i told him,_

 _it's ok . you just have to learn to let it go."_

 _"but i can't!"_

 _"baby steps shadow. baby steps._

"and from that day on shadow learned to stop mourning for the past. he got better, but when you came along pinkie, he finally let the all guilt go." pinkie looked at shadow. "i didn't know you had such a dark past!" now she was hugging shadow. "i'm over it now pinkie." shadow said. "after all, wensday helped me to get over it.' i blushed. "aw... it was nothing" pinkie now was hugging both of us. "thank you guys for opening my life options and letting me see the real picture." "you're welcome" me and shadow said. me and shadow looked at each other. "thank you for not losing hope in me." he said. "and i never will." i replied.

 **did you peeps like this chapter? if you did , fav this story and review! if you are interested in the other story keep close tabs on my profile. it might take a while, but it will be worth it! write you later!**


	4. A fight

chapter 4: a fight

as shadow walked through the forest, he felt the peace of the forest overcome him. he had a predicament. he wondered what he could give pinkie pie for her birthday. it was the day after tomorrow. as he walked, he found himself at zecora's place.

he herd twilight and zecora studying something. "hey." shadow said, walking in. 'hi shadow." zecora said. "we are trying to find a way to get you and your friends back to your world." twilight said. "what's up with you?" "pinkie pie's birthday is coming up and i can't find a present to give her." shadow said, stressed. " i think you should give her something that nopony has given her before." zecora said. she hasn't rhymed much recently, which was weird for her.

what can i give her? i can't think of anything!" shadow replied sitting down trying to think. "give her yourshelf. i'm sure she doesn't mind you not getting a present for her. after all, you are technically an early birthday present for her." twilight said, putting down her book, smiling. "your right." shadow said, standing up. "she already has me."

meanwhile, pinkie was skipping along to zecora's house when she saw something. shadow was hugging twilight! and happily too. and shadow was..BLUSHING?! pinkie gasped in disbelief. her heart broke. she started sobbing. she went back to sugarcube corner, running and crying. as shadow walked back, he wasn't prepared for pinkie's rage.

"pinkie?" he said, walking up to her opened the door to find her laying down on her bed, mane and tail straight, fiddling with what it appeared to be a... kitchen knife? "pinkie?" shadow started to say when she jumped up and turned around toward him, grabbing the knife with her mouth.

"how dare you..." she said, pointing the knife towards him. "whoa pinkie! you're acting like me!" shadow stuttered, moving backwards, only to hit a wall." you cheated on me! and even worse, you broke my heart worse than when i was rejected by my original parents!" "wha!?"

suddenly, she threw shadow out the window. "i never wanna talk to you again!" shadow looked up in guilt and confusion. he didn't know what he did, yet he felt guilty.

everypony was looking at him. pinkie threw out the knife and it almost cut him. everypony was walking away steadily. shadow got up slowly, and walked away into the everfree, staying clear of zecora's.

i noticed all of this, and decided to go comfort him. but first, i had to talk to pinkie.

"pinkie?" she was on her bed, bawling. i saw the broken window, and went to fix it. after i did, i sat next to pinkie. "what happened?" i said lovingly. "shadow is cheating on me." she said slowly. i face palmed. shadow would never do that. "pinkie. shadow does and still loves you. don't you think you are taking this a little to far?" i said, gently putting my arm around her pony body. "no. i saw him with twilight!" she sobbed. i laughed, finally realizing what happened. she looked at me with anger. "pinkie... he was trying to figure out something for your birthday." "what?.." she dropped the knife. "its true." we started to look at her hooves. "what have i done!?' she whispered. "It's ok.." i said. "it's not OK!" pinkie screamed. i stepped back. "just... go. before i hurt somepony. or you." i knew i did something wrong. i walked away, and pinkie cried hysterically into her pillow.

shadow stared into the clouds. the day was sunny but not for him. "pinkie pie thinks i cheated on her." he sighed sadly to himself. "hey." shadow turned his head to see me. "oh. hey sister." i put my head down and sighed heavily. "i know you feel hurt. but she didn't know." He looked up at me. "That hurt me. I didn't expect her to... Turn into that." He looked up at the clouds and got up. " who was that? That wasn't pinkie pie." I went over to him and opened his hand. "It was... We call her pinkimena." He looked at the picture. It was her, but she was cutting open an doll. Shadow shivered." I know. It only happened once. Until now. You need to go and set things straight." He nodded and wiped his tears. He ran toward ponyville. "That's my job done." I said to myself.

shadow stood in front of sugarcube coiner. he sighed. "pinkie pie?""what do you want?""i'm.. i'm sorry. for whatever did. i will always love you." pinkie looked out the window. she teared up happily and dropped her knife. she jumped out and landed on shadow. "m sorry too!" they hugged there and forgave one another. "i will try to be better about your friendships." pinkie pie breathed longingly.

that's this chapter. any ideas for more chapters? let me know. write you later!


	5. The Ex

Chapter 5: The ex

Pinkie was at a young mare's birthday party, making balloon animals. Shadow was supplying streamers, balloons, confetti, all the stops. He was smiling sweetly as the young mare trotted excitedly.

"Oh thank you so much for helping ! I don't know what i would do with all this work." She jumped in the air, her eyes derpy, but in a good way.

"No problem dinky, i just hope you mom is okay with this." Shadow said,throwing more balloons to pinkie.

"Me? Im ecstatic! She has never had a bigger party." Her mom chimed in. "Thanks derpy." Shadow smiled at the mare.

Just then, a unicorn stallion walked in. He had an angry look on his face, wich only grew angrier as he stared at pinkie. He pushed some mares down surprising the crowd.

pinkie looked up at the stallion. Then she looked at shadow.

"Pinkie pie." He grinned evilly. "Pokey." Pinkie scowled. It was now a standoff. Shadow stood aside, looking on.

"You finally have the nerve to show up at one of my parties." Pinkie stared at pokey. " word on the street says you got a new boyfiriend."Pokey said. Shadow looked at pinkie. Pinkie pie looked at shadow.

" is he here? If he is im about to give him a beating. Then you."

Shadow couldn't contain his anger anymore. At a time like this, it was acceptable to blow. "You don't talk to her like that!" Shadow shouted, pokey now turning tward him.

"Your pinkie's new boyfriend? " pokey laughed. "You are nothing but a placeholder untill she finds a new one." Shadow gripped his hands. " are you asking for a beating?" Shadow growled.

Pokey smriked. "Yes." He was in shadow's face now, ready to fight him. Shadow looked reluctantly at pinkie pie. She nodded giving him permission. Shadow punched pokey, causeing pokey to fly back.

" so that's how you like to play." Pokey pointed his horn at him. " then let's play." Pokey zapped at shadow but missed. " why do you have beef with pinkie Pie?" Shadow yelled dodging another zap.

" I hate her you idiot. She broke my heart." Pokey lunged at shadow. " your lying!" Shsdow punched him.

" okay! I was using her do you know how easily Persuasive she is?!" He punched him back.

" BOYS, STOPP!" Pinkie yelled.

" pokey I will never ever in my mind truely love you. " She paused before continuing. " you kept acting Like a total jerk for no reason, ok?!" " she was angry. "Just leave me alone already!" Pokey was covered in his own blood, weak from shadow's beatdown.

" fine. You win." He gasped out. " I just don't want another beat down from that guy." Pokey pointed his hoof at shadow. He was also covered in blood. " good." Shadow smirked.

Pokey got up frightened and limped away.

Pinkie ran up to shadow. "Are you okay? He got you bad. Shadow looked at his gash. " it's fine. I can deal with it." Pinkie pie gasped. " no! I'm getting you to the hospital!" She bumped Shadow onto her back.

" every pony, this party is cancelled until further notice." The fillies and Colts nodded their heads, understanding the predicament they were in. dinky sighed sadly.

" I will bring a cake over to you once I'm done with this mess." She turned to shadow, her grin fading. The Little Filly nodded.

Shadow noticed how soft pinkie's coat was. He hang on to Pinkie as she ran like the wind. She sped past Rainbow Dash and Sonic who were having their usual race. "Pinkie pie?" Rainbow muttered. " and was that.. Shadow on her back?" They both dashed tord Pinkie Pie.

Shadow didn't realize that he fell asleep on her back. He woke up in a hospital bed, dazed.

" oh Shady, you're okay!" Pinkie squeezed him with a hug. He returned it with a stronger squeeze. " you'd know whould be."

Shadow noticed that his side wasn't hurting. He looked to it and gasped. It was all fixed, like nothing ever happened. Sonic interrupted. " after they sowed it shut, Twilight and starlight used their magic to finish the healing process." They both waved behind sonic.

" thank you guys!" Shadow smiled and pulled everyone in for a group hug. " whoa where did this Shadow come from?" Twilight laughed. " his true self." Pinkie smiled and closed her eyes happily. Everyone let go except for Pinkie.

They walked out of the hospital hand in hoof. " I love you."Sorry this took so long! I've had life interfere with my work. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Write you later!


	6. Shut up and eccept it

Chapter 6: shut up and accept it

/lGKNKf7ebDQ listen to this song during the dance scene.

Chapter 6: How much do you really love each other?

It was a few months after Pinkie Pie's birthday. The grand Galloping Gala was coming up. Pinkie Pie and shadow's relationship was official, and everyone was okay with that. But some questioned if they really did love each other. Even Rainbow Dash herself doubted their relationship, Even after the "Pokey" incident and witnessing them kiss. Everytime they entered some place together, eveypony whispered about them. Pinkie pie was quite embarrassed.

"Are you ready for the gala?" Rarity asked shadow. They were in the boutique. Rarity was making a custom tux for shadow.

"Yeah. I don't know what everpony's problem is with me and pinkie pie." Rarity turned from her work. "I don't see the problem." She took off her glasses, while putting the finishing touches. "You two were made for each other!" Rarity squealed Slightly. Shadow blushed. "Thanks, rarity. At least somepony's okay with it." Rarity smiled and levatated the tux to him. It was the normal colors, black and white, but with a red stripe on the neck line. "Now, mind you, this is my first time making an outfit for an hedgehog, so i hope it isn't too bad." Shadow put it on. "Are you kidding?! This is great!" Rarity grinned real wide. "You're welcome. Now i have to work on every pony else's. Including your friends. " she checked shadow off her list. "and remember, opposites attract."she winked at him. "Thanks." Shadow took off out the door.

Meanwhile Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were having a tea party. "Who's coming to the Gala with you,Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked, as she took a sip of tea. " Tails asked me to the gala. And I said yes!" They both squealed like little foals. " congrats Fluttershy, you on the first step to being together!" Pinkie bounced around. Fluttershy blushed slightly. " and I presume that you and Shadow will be going together?" Fluttershy grinned. She stopped jumping for a second and looked up to the clouds." Yeah. I'm just worried about what other ponies will say. You know I'm sensitive." Pinkie Pie brushed her tail back and forth. Fluttershy nodded. "I dont see the Problem with us together. " pinkie said. "Me either. You two were made for eachother. As ponies say, Opposites attract." "Thanks,flutters." pinkie regained her confidence and took a sip of tea.

The gala has finally arrived.

Shadow wondered what happens at galas. he had been acting really moody lately, and Pinkie Pie has been trying to keep him in check.

Pinkie hoped it whould go well, considering the last two.

That hope would remain.

At the gala, the group was greeted by celestia. " welcome friends." She bowed to twilight. "Tonight will be the best night of your life." Shadow rolled his eyes. " I beg to differ." He mumbled.

"What's that mr. Gumpy pants?" Pinkie pie walked near him. " Are you starting to regret our little deal?" She jokingly nudged him with her hoof. Shadow gulped. He made a deal that, togeher, they whould shut every pony up with their gossip. Permanently. he also knew what pinkie could do to him, if he refuses. "No." He took her by hoof. " i'm not one to back out of a challenge." He had a little, sly smile on his face. Pinkie grinned. back at him.

"I'm glad i could make it this year." Twilight conversed with celestia. "Due to all of the interruptions." She looked at sonic and rainbow dash, who were racing to the food table. Celestia smiled. "How well are you getting along?" Twilight jumped slightly. "Well? We're getting along great!" She said excitingly. Then, she looked at pinkie and shadow. "Even some of us are..." She whispered the rest to celestia. Celestia burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Twilight cocked her head. "Cadence said something like this would happen." She retained her composure. "Oh. Right."

For the rest of the night, the gang hanged out, laighed, and had fun. Then, it was time for the main dance. "Ready to execute our plan?" Pinlie whispered to shadow, as she held a cookie in her hoof. "Yeah. You got the music choice up and running?" Shadow finished his cider. "Getting on it." And with that, pinkie disappeared. She took the music notes they were using and replaced them woth a diffrent song."you ready wensday?" she whispered out from the stage. "Yep. I memorized all the chords." I took out my electric guitar. Then i held a microphone. "Took me forever, but i did it. I just hope i can play this as well as i can play an acoustic guitar." We smiled. Luckily, I also had many of the pony performers already memorizing their part of the song. "Plan all set." Pinkie piped to shadow. "following me to the dance floor my lady." He put his hand out to her hoof. She took it graciously and stepped into the dance floor.

 _Archangel_ By _Chet_ _Faker_ _starts playing_

Pinkie stood on two hoofs, holding shadow's hands. the song started. They slowdanced throughout the song. They both held the spotlight. Everypony was watching them. As the tempo was speeding up at the end of the song, shadow moved pinkie closer to his chest. Then at the highest point of the song, shadow picked her up into the air, both of them spinning. As the last chord played, he put her back into his arms, leaning her into a dip. The music stopped. And Pinkie remained still. Everypony had their eyes on them, wondering what whould happen next.

Shadow bent forward and he kissed pinkie pie gently. Gasps came from the crowd, then cheers of celebration. Pinkie pie kissed back with a bit more force. (In the end they both enjoyed it.)

Rainbow dash suddenly now dismissed all the gossip. What she saw with them was true. Her cup dropped to the floor, as well as her face. Sonic chuckled. " I knew he was a big softy for her. I just needed to make sure. Now I know." " I shouldn't have doubted them." Rainbow looked on at them, both slowly walking together,lost in one another's eyes.

Hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any interesting ideas for a segment/chapter, i would love to hear them! Write you later!


	7. Meeting the family

Chapter 7: Meeting the family

"Are you sure about this?" Shadow and pinkie pie were waiting at the train station for the express to arrive. The sky was blue, cloudless, but snow still lay about.

Heart's warming was over, and winter wrap up was coming soon, as well as the summer sun celebration (new year's). So pinkie decided this would be the perfect time to introduce shadow to her family. All they knew was that pinkie had a new boyfriend, and that they declared each other soulmates. In her letters to her family, pinkie said that shadow wasn't a fluke like the last two boyfriends she's had. They wrote to pinkie that they should come and visit. So, that's what they are going to do now.

"Of course I'm sure about this shady." Pinkie replied in her bubbly voice. "Besides, i think they will like you too." She nudged him and held his hand. "I know your excited, i just don't want to make a bad first impression. Especially to your parents." Shadow worried.

"Just hold on, shady. keep holding on." As pinkie spoke the train landed in the station. "Well, we will just have to wait and see." Shadow squeezed her hoof tight. Pinkie grinned, and they both climbed aboard.

Later...

They both soon arrived at dull, grey farm. "Welcome to my home." Pinkie made her way through the rubble of the property. "Pinkie couldn't possibly have grown up here." Shadow thought aloud. Pinkie pie turned tward him. " That's what everyone says, but I was raised here. After being adopted." She said as she hopped along. "Yeah," shadow replied as they reached the door," I just can't believe it, I guess."

Pinkie pie nocked 3 times when a old Colt came to the door. "Hi Daddy!" Pinkie pie hugged him. "Hello sweetheart." He hugged her back. The Colt noticed shadow standing behind them.

"So... This is your new boyfriend?" He said,pointing to shadow. "Yep. I'm Shadow." he introduced himself. "I'm Igneous." The Colt replied, shaking shadow's hand. "Come on in." They both followed Igneous to the living room. A mare with glasses was sitting in the couch, organizing rocks with pinkie pie's sister Maud.

"Hello! You must be Pinkie's boyfriend. I'm cloudy quartz." She got up from her place to introduce herself. "Shadow." He looked at Maud. " You must be Maud." "Yep. That's me." She Said slowly,with no emotion. "Where's marble and limestone?" Pinkie asked her mom. " Limestone is harvesting rocks and marble is...well, I don't where she is. You know she likes her privacy." Pinkie beamed. "Thanks Mom! I'll go get limestone!" She turned to Shadow.

"Stay here. Get to know them. Mabye you'll find something in common with them." She smiled. Shadow smiled back. "Whatever you say." They quickly kissed and pinkie pie was off, leaving shadow with her parents and Maud.

"You better not hurt her or else..." Igneous suddenly faced shadow with a defensive look. Shadow gulped. " I won't sir." "Good. Because if you don't-" " Igneous rock pie! Don't scare the young-" quartz stopped midway in confusion. "Hedgehog." Shadow finished for her. Quartz turned her attention back to igneous. "Go easy on him." Igneous sighed and sat down. "So,tell us where your from."

Meanwhile, pinkie pie was looking for limestone. She hopped down to the deeper rock fields. In the distance, limestone was chipping away at the walls for different rock types. " Hi limestone!" Pinkie said enthusiastically and hugged her. Limestone groaned quietly. Then she sighed. "Hi pinkie pie." "I brought my boyfriend over! Would you like to go see him?" Pinkie jumped around excitedly. Limestone kept her back toward pinkie. " No. The last two you brought over were not the friendliest bunch to me." She told her. pinkie laughed. " Don't worry! He's different from both of them. Besides," she put a hoof around limestone. "He's kinda like you." Limestone faced pinkie pie. " Ok." She sighed, and followed pinkie pie back to the house through the snow.

Marble pie was playing in the snow near some jem caves. She had herd that pinkie was coming over and that was always a treat. But she had brought her boyfriend. Marble knew first impressions where everything, so she decided that it might be best to now show knew It was disrespectful. She is just too shy to say or do anything right in front of someone new."mabye it's the right thing to do." She whispered.

Meanwhile back at the house, shadow was telling cloudy and Igneous about himself."you sound a lot like our limestone. She's always grumpy." Cloudy informed him. "Yeah, but pinkie pie has been quite the help,making me be nicer. And the more I hang out with her, the more I find myself being,well, myself." Shadow said. " Pinkie pie has that effect on ponies." Igneous admitted. Suddenly, pinkie pie flung the door open.

" I've got limestone, but I can't find marble anywhere." She pushed limestone into the living room. "She's must be at the gem caves. You know how good the snow is over there." Maud mumbled. " I'll help find her." Shadow offered. Cloudy shook her head. " Thanks for the offer, but marble will come home soon. She doesn't stay out too late. "

shadow stood up." I'm still gonna do it. And if I can't find her, I will at least get a look at your property." And with that, he rushed out the door. "Once he focuses on something, no can stop him." Pinkie sighed and smiled slightly. " I'll go with him. Make sure he doesn't get lost." And pinkie pie rushed off. Igneous and cloudy quartz sighed and looked at each other and grinned weakly. " What are we going to do with her?"

"Marble! Marble pie! Your favorite sister is here!" Pinkie shouted. They where both standing in the snow, out in the middle of nowhere. "Marble!" Shadow yelled. They did this untill shadow had to stop for a rest. "She doesn't venture off this far." Pinkie pie said to herself. As pinkie was talking to herself, shadow saw a silhouette near a cave. He quickly rushed off to see who it was.

" Pinkie pie will never find me in here." Marble said to herself. She was done playing in the snow and didn't want to go back to the house. "Oh really?" Marble herd a voice she didn't recognize. "I'm pretty sure that she could find you here."

Marble spun around to see shadow standing in the entrance of the cave. Marble gasped, And hid behind a rock. Shadow was suprised. "Don't worry," he stepped closer. "I'm not going to hurt you." Marble turned her head to him. " You know, I'm quite suprised that even though you're the youngest, you still don't act like most young teens." Shadow spoke casually, making marble move from her rock. "You know me?" She whispered quietly.

" Your mom and dad told me all about you." He continued. Marble observed him. "What are you?" She finally asked. " I am a hedgehog. My name's shadow." He gave his hand out to her. " I won't hurt you." She stepped tward him. "I'm pinkie pie's boyfriend. " Really?" Marble said, taken aback. " Yep. Hard to believe,right?" Marble shook her head slightly. " I just didn't know Pinkie's boyfriend would be... you." Shadow smirked. " I get that a lot." Marble smiled. "Come on. Let's get back to pinkie pie and the others." They both walked back to the house.

When pinkie pie rushed into the house, she was presently suprised to see her whole family and shadow chattering about their life. She saw that marble was also there, laughing. Pinkie grinned hide.

"Where have you been Marble?" Pinkie giggled and hugged her. " The gem caves. Honestly, I didn't want want to come." "Why not?" Limestone asked her. "I was scared to meet shadow. Considering the last two boyfriends you brought over." She stared at pinkie.

"what?" Pinkie pie said. The room then burst with laughter. " I'm just joking around!" Marble giggled. ,"Oh." Pinkie started to laugh with everyone else. Shadow stood up, a big smile on his face." Let's get some dinner going. I'm craving something right about know. Cloudy quartz stood up and walked to the kitchen with pinkie and shadow.

(Insert cute kitchen montage)

After dinner, everyone went outside to play in the snow. "Thanks for all your help today." Igneous told shadow. "No problem. Anything for family, right?" Shadow ducked a snowball.

"Have you been thinking of tying the knot?" Quartz added. Shadow blushed."I don't know yet. We just need a little more time. I need more time." A snowball hit the back of shadow's head."got you!" Pinkie giggled. Shadow smirked and picked up some snow.

"You're gonna get it this time!" Shadow shouted. They both laughed as shadow chased her around. "I think they're going to be just fine." Cloudy quartz and Igneous said in unison. They smiled.

Shadow pinned Pinkie's Boody on the snow. They both laughed. Pinkie looked up to shadow." Told you'd like it here." She whispered. "I had a feeling." Shadow smirked. They both kissed, their colors literally melting together in the snow.

I hope you liked this chapter! If you have any suggestions for a chapter, please let me know. I'm kind of running out of ideas but I want this story to keep going. Write you later!


	8. Playing matchmaker

Chapter 8: Playing matchmaker

Shadow has being a bit grumpy. Why? Because he had to watch Apple bloom, sweetie belle, and scootalo. They were working in their cutie mark camp today. And Applejack hasn't seen it yet. So just in case, she needed someone to help them. "Thanks for volunteering shadow to help." Applejack told pinkie pie. They were walking to the campsite with shadow sitting on Pinkie's back. "No problem! I think this might be for the better of him." Shadow groaned. "Do I have to watch them?" He sounded like a young child, or a teenager. Pinkie looked back at him with a menacing glare."you will do this, whether you like it or not." Shadow groaned again, a little quieter. Pinkie starred at him once more. He gulped and looked down to the ground. "Yes ma'am." Pinkie pie turned her head back around. "Good." They trekked on.

Finally, they got to the campsite. Luckily, it was Sunday so no pony was there. The CMC sat around a table, looking at what seemed to be a list of some sort. "We're here!" Pinkie sang. "Applejack! Pinkie pie!" They all stood up and rushed to give them a hug. "I see you have someone riding you." Apple bloom commented to pinkie after giving Applejack a hug. "Yep. Now shadow, don't let things get too out of control,got it?" Shadow nodded still unsure about all of this.

"This is good practice for us if we have kids someday. And you help me babysit the cakes, so this should be easy." Shadow got off of her. "Gotta run pinkie." Applejack told her and ran. "See you soon!" She turned to Shadow. "I have to go too. Make sure you are on your best behavior." She smiled bright. Shadow couldn't help but grin at her sweet smile. "Sure. See you later." The CMC watched at they both quickly kissed and pinkie ran off. Shadow had himself turned to the trees when he herd them.

"Aww!" He faced them, his face embarrassed and annoyed. "You two are so cute!" Sweetie belle squeaked. "Can you believe it?" Apple bloom asked her fellow friends. "In all honesty, no! I mean," scootalo walked next to shadow and pointed to him. "This guy was the meanest creature,not literally, that we ever met!" Apple bloom nodded. "But why are you snuggling up to pinkie pie? I mean, she's the exact opposite of you." Shdaow rolled his eyes. ,"Obviously you haven't been paying attention these last couple months."

sweetie belle had the list from earlier in her magic. "Guys, we are supposed to be getting these ships together." She waved it in front of Apple bloom and scootalo. "Wensday said she would meet up with us a little later." "It's secret!" They all said to Shadow. He laughed and sighed."I already know what you and wensday are up to." Sweetie belle started pulling shadow's hand with her magic."well if you know,I want to show you our plans!" Apple bloom and scootalo pushed him toward a cabin, Egging him on.

When he stepped into the cabin he saw pictures of multiple ponies from ponyville. "Through much analysis and wensday's therapy business, we have confirmed many ponies' feelings to one another." Apple bloom proudly stated as she walked around the room. "So, our job is to try to ether get them together or confirm some pony's feelings to somepony who likes them." Sweetie belle levitated two ponies' pictures and the list over to shadow.

"Today's subjects; Applejack and knuckles." Shadow chuckled. "Oh wensday, Why do you do this?" "Actually, apple bloom chose them." Scootalo appeared on his head and pointed to Apple bloom. She started to blush. " I just think they would be cute together." She rubbed her hoof and frowned. Shadow smirked. "Id ship it." This comment turned the three to silence. "You... would?" Apple bloom finally responded, her friends still in shock. "Yeah." Shadow laughed. "I mean, they both have something about them that just connects. Right?" One by one, the CMC started to smile. "Will you help us?" Shadow looked at their plans. "Sure. I've got nothing else to do."

Later...

"So, what information do you do you have in both of them that are similar?" Apple bloom asked me. I arrived to the CMC's clubhouse with y findings. I was a little late because I was helping another fictional character somewhere else. "Yep. Got them right here." I pulled out a piece of paper from my backpack. I handed to shadow. He sat down looked at then put glasses on, Witch he didn't need, and held some coca or coffee in his other hand. I giggled at this. "What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing." I smiled to myself. "Let's see.." we all surrounded him.

Both can be stubborn

Both are strong

Knuckles is the last of his kind

Applejack's parents are deceased

Both take competition seriously

Shadow read all this off. "Where did you get all this info from?" He asked as he stood up and handed me the paper. "Someone."(shout out to LoveandEdify thnx) I stood up as well, and Apple bloom started making a graph along with the others. "So, are we going to do this or not?" I stated, holding a bow and arrow, a arrow dipped in what seemed to be love energy, and my quiver. They all smiled and nodded. I nodded back, and we stormed out the treehouse with confidence.

I was crouching on a tree branch on one of the trees at sweet apple acres. Apple bloom and scootalo were bringing Applejack and knuckles to the special tree. The one Apple Jack's parents put their seeds. Sweetie belle and shadow where setting up the scene. "I hope this works." Sweetie belle mumbled to herself, placing flowers into a vace. Shadow turned to her. "Yeah. And if it doesn't, at least we'll get to see a funny situation." He shrugged and pulled out a red chaos emerald from literally nowhere. She gasped.

"Where did you get that?" Shadow smirked. " I guess I just found it." He placed it in front of the tree. Just then, Apple bloom and scootalo came running tward them. "They're coming! And I told them it was a date!" They both shouted in unison. "You did what!?" Shadow yelled angrily. I stared at him. "That is fine. In fact, it increases their chance of being together." Shadow sighed in defeat. "Whatever." After that, everyone hid, waiting for them.

When they both arrived, they looked at the flowers, then each other. "You set this up for me?" Applejack shook her head. She then saw the red emerald, laying in the grass nestled up to the special tree. She gasped.'i thought I left that in my room in the drawer.' Knuckles looked over. He gasped loudly. He walked over to the emerald. Knuckles picked it up slowly. I smiled. I got an arrow ready. "Did... Did you find this?" He turned to Applejack. She blushed and looked away. "Well, I uh..." She looked around, not noticing the CMC hiding in the bushes, shadow in the shadows, and me on my branch. All she saw was apple and pear trees. "Why didn't you tell me?" Knuckles whispered angrily and looked into her eyes. "I wanted it to be a surprise." She looked down. 'how can pinkie pie do this so well?'

knuckles' eyes widened. "Suprise for what?" Applejack walked over to her parents' tree and sat down. The CMC noticed that Apple Jack's was blushing severely, smiling a little, and moving her hoof around in the grass. "I was going to tell you that..." Apple bloom gasped with happiness, causing sweetie belle and scootalo to gasp with happiness as well. Shadow smirked. I smiled sweetly, and aimed my arrow at both of took off her hat, and faced knuckles, who was now standing behind her. Knuckles started to blush when he saw her starring into his eyes. "I... I'm in love you." The smiles across the CMC's faces grew wider. Sweetie belle squeaked quietly. Knuckles looked down and,blushing a deeper red, walked over and picked up her hat. He placed it in his head. Applejack finally saw him blush. Then she realized something. 'am I dreaming?' she spotted my love arrow turning invisible. 'I'm not.' Applejack was deep in realization.

Suddenly, knuckles grabbed her hoof and pulled her up close to him. The CMC squirmed with excitement. Shadow's smirk became a little wider. I breathed in slowly, the same as every other time I did this. "You don't know how long I've waited to tell you that." Knuckles smiled softly. Applejack was lost in suprise. He pulled her closer. Their faces moved nearer. As I breathed out, I let the arrow fly. Just as it hit them, they both kissed. The CMC were about to squeal when I and shadow covered their mouths. I could see love energy all around them, and two spirts standing next to the special tree, smiling at Applejack. Shadow started pulling the CMC back. "Hey! What are you doing?" Scootalo hissed. "They need their time." That was all he said. I joined in pulling, and they nodded in defeat. Shadow carried them to their clubhouse while I watched the rest of this scene.

Back at the clubhouse the CMC jumped around in excitement. "We actually did it! We actually did it!" Apple bloom shouted in happiness."they kissed!" Sweetie belle squeaked."I have to say, it was really cute." Scootalo laughed. Shadow chuckled. "It couldn't have been done without wensday. " They all smiled. "Speaking of which, where is she?" Apple bloom asked. The door to the clubhouse opened, and I walked in with a huge smile on my face. "Mission accomplished." The CMC stood next to one another. "Yeah!" They shouted and high hoofed. Shadow and I smiled to each other. When pinkie pie came to check on us, we were laughing together. Shadow noticed her standing at the door. "Told you." She smiled.

Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks to LoveandEdify for the help. The next two are a two-parter so be prepared. Write you later!


	9. The happiest birthday pt 1

Sorry this took so long. Enjoy part 1!

The happiest birthday

Heart's and hooves day was coming fast. This year, pinkie pie wanted to do something very special. She didn't know it yet, but one the most important things in life was going to happen.

Pink balloons floated away from ponyville, reminding eveypony of this day. Every heart's and hooves day pinkie pie threw a big bash for cuples and special someponies alike. This year, Sonic and his friends would celebrate along side the main 6 since they missed the last one by a day. Pinkie pie was hanging out with rarity and Sonic at her boutique.

"your plans sound darling, Sonic." Rarity spoke in her normal voice, faced to her order. Pinkie was organizing her fabrics. "Thanks rarity. I just hope rainbow dash will except my invitation." He walked around the store, examining the dresses. "Yeah." Rarity turned to him, her face worried.

"What about Amy? You know it will break her heart." She levitated the dress with her magic, handing it to pinkie. "Don't worry about her. I got her taken care of." Pinkie pie was listening to this on going conversation, but she had another thing on her mind. "So pinkie, what are you doing for this year's party?" Sonic asked her. She got startled from her thoughts and dropped the dress. She shook it off and hopped around the store excitedly. "I am going to have the biggest party ever! Every pony, and everybody, is invited! I even invited my family! " Sonic nodded. "Sounds like a blast." He smiled as he started walking towards the door.

"There has been something on my mind though." He stopped and turned to pinkie. "What?" "It's not related to heart's and hooves day, but do you know when shadow's birthday is?" Sonic thought about it for a few minutes. "You know what? I don't know." Pinkie pie hang the dress on a hanger. "I know he was created in a lab, but must have a birth date, right?" Pinkie asked with concern. "I don't know. I just don't know." Sonic frowned at her. Pinkie pie sighed sadly. " Well, thanks for trying." Sonic smiled sympathetically to her. He had is hand on the door. "Don't worry about it pinkie pie. Besides, maybe you can make up a birthday for him." Pinkie smiled weakly. "Thanks."

After her and rarity saying goodbye to Sonic,pinkie started to ponder on his words. " So darling, what are you going to do about this?" Rarity walked around the store, tidying up. Pinkie pie was lost in thought. "Pinkie?" Rarity asked once more. Suddenly, pinkie had an idea. She smiled widely. She hopped up. "I know what I'm going to do for his birthday!" Pinkie pie stormed out if the boutique, confident. rarity only smiled. 'i guess today is another b-day.'

Meanwhile, shadow was pacing around pinkie pie's room. He was thinking about what others have been asking him for the past few weeks. Even pinkie pie's own father asked if he was going to marry her. It was a huge leap to take. He knew that she would say yes but something in him was afraid. It would be one of the biggest milestones of his life.

'am i ready for this?' Shadow's face had a huge frown of frustration. He furrowed his brow. "How? How am I going to do this?" Pinkie pie burst in, pauseing his thoughts. "Hi sweetie." She said, not paying attention and running to the party supplies. "Getting ready?" Shadow asked her. Pinkie turned to him with a huge smile on her face. "Yep. This is going to be the best one yet." She giggled at her plan. Shadow smirked back at her. "Sure." Pinkie pie ran out of the room, streamers she stuffed in her hair falling out. He sat down on the bed. Shadow groaned and put his hands over his face. "I need advice."

"did I hear my big brother say he needs help?" I appeared on the balcony, with my bow. He looked up at me and sighed. "Yes." I put away my bow and arrow and quiver into hammer space and sat down on the ground.

"Are you still worried about popping the question?" I whispered, a concerned look on my face. "Yeah. I don't know where or how." I stood up and put an arm around him. "How about this? You can ask her at the party. And instead of buying a ring or a bracelet, take off one of your rings and put it on her. It's a good testament of your love. As in, you are giving her a piece of you." He sighed in defeat. It was worth a try. "Ok. I'll try it." I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you." He smiled back and embraced the hug.

I hope you liked pt. 1! Sorry it was shorter than most. Keep watch for part 2. Also, happy Valentine's/heart's and hooves day! Write you later!


	10. The happiest birthday pt2

Before this chapter starts, I want to say that the rings pinkie were given in "when the feelings blossomed" were not an genuine ring set . they were ones I(me in the story) made for shadow. Anyways, here's the second part. Enjoy!

"is everything ready?" Pinkie pie ran around in excitement. Her and a few other ponies were setting up the party. Pink heart shaped balloons, pink streamers, pink confetti, basically pink everything. But as pinkie pie was planning, there was some black and red supplies as well. Twilight and rarity had finialy finished setting up with her. "You seem really eager this year." Twilight told her. Pinkie pie rolled her eyes and put a hoof around her. "Uh, yeah! This is going to be shadow's first birthday, and everything needs to be perfect!" Pinkie pie bounced around, checking every last little detail. "Don't worry about it pinkie pie. I already made sure everything is perfect." Rarity examined a streamer in her magic. She smiled to herself. 'all of this for love.' "by the way, has anyone seen shadow?" They all turned to silence. No one has seen him since this morning. what was he up to?

"say it."

"I can do this."

"louder."

I can do this!"

"loud and proud shadow!"

"I CAN DO THIS!"

I, shadow and rainbow dash were practicing motivation through screaming. It works well for most, and Shadow was no exception. We were in the everfree forest with zecora, so no pony could hear. Rainbow dash and I stood in front of him, starring into his eyes. " What are you going to do today?!" We both shouted loudly. "I am going to ask Pinkamena Diane Pie to marry me!" He shouted back. " And will she except!?" Rainbow dash roared. "YES!" He screamed. "Good." I whispered loudly. Zecora just smiled. She knew he was ready to do this. "Come on, let's get back to ponyville before sunset." Rainbow dash pointed to ponyville, then the sun, and sped off. "I guess we better get going." Shadow said to zecora. She simply nodded, and shadow and I ran back to ponyville.

"He's coming!" Sonic shouted to everypony. The big crowd of party ponies dashed around getting every little thing perfect. Pinkie pie hopped around the scene, smiling widely at everything. "I'm sooo excited!" She screamed to twilight. Twilight just laughed and went back to work. Everypony hid in the places they could.

When shadow and I arrived, ponyville was still and calm. "Something is not right." Shadow observed. the party was set up, but where were all the ponies? I shrugged and smirked a little. "I don't know, it does seem a little suspicious." Suddenly a huge wave of sound and confetti blasted onto him. "Suprise! Happy birthday shadow!" Pinkie pie was standing on her hind legs, with her hooves up in the air. "What.." pinkie interrupted him. "I thought since you didn't have an official birth date, I could make it on the most happiest time of the year! We have everything,!" Pinkie pie pulled shadow along. Pointing to literally everything. All that time shadow was speechless. He had nothing to say. It was all quite a shock,and, as pinkie pie brought him to the stage, his mind was blown once again by the time and care put into each and every decoration.

"so?" Shadow looked at pinkie pie, a huge smile on her face. Shadow smiled the biggest smile he had ever smiled. "It's perfect." Pinkie pie jumped around ecstatically. "I knew it I knew it I knew it I knew it I knew it! I knew you would like it!" She hugged shadow tightly. Shadow hugged her back. "I would always like it." He whispered. They moved from the embrace. "You want to say it with me?" She asked, excited. Shadow grinned. "Oh yeah." They looked out into the crowd. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" the crowd stomped and cheered. They instantly dispersed to different sections of the party.

As the party went on, the more nervous shadow became. He didn't expect pinkie to throw a party for him. He just hoped he wouldn't look desperate when the time comes. Me and a few of my friends were there playing songs for the ponies. It was about sunset when shadow looked at me with a face I knew too well. Determination and anxiety. I nodded, and he made his way into the stage. "Excuse me everypony." I said into a mic, gaining everyone's attention. "My brother, the birthday boy, has something to say. Or sing." I handed the mic to him. He exhaled. "You can do it." I whispered. He sighed. "I want to sing a song for a very special pony. You've helped me through so much and I want to thank you. Pinkie pie, this one's for you." Pinkie had appeared in the front of the crowd, Suprised. my friends picked up their instruments and started playing.

With or without you by U2 starts playing

See the stone set in your eyes

See the Thorn twist in your side

I'll wait for you

Sleight of hand and twist of fate

On a bed of nails she makes me wait

And I wait, without you

With or without you

With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore

You give it all but I want more

And I'm waiting for you

With or without you

With or without you

I can't live

With or without you.

And you give yourself away

And you give yourself away

And you give

And you give

And you give yourself away

My hands are tied

My bod bruised she's got me with

Nothing to win and

Nothing left to lose

And you give yourself away

and you give yourself away

And you give

And you give

And you give yourself away

With or without you

With or without you

I can't live

with or without you

Ooooohhhh,

Ooohhhhh,

Ooooohhhh, oh, oh

With or without you

With or without you

I can't live

With or without you

With or without you

The crowd of ponies Burt into cheering and happiness. Pinkie pie was crying. She was so happy. Now, it was time. Shadow gulped, and held out a hand to pinkie. She hopped into the stage. Shadow faced her.

"Ever since I met you, you have been my guiding light through the dark. I love you so much, that I would give up my life for you." An aww came from the crowd. I looked on, proud. Pinkie's family also looked on with respect. "I think... It's time for a change." He twisted one if his inhibitor rings off. Rarity gasped, knowing where this was rest of the crowd started to gasp as well.

Shadow bent down on one knee, and presented the ring to her. He was blushing furiously, and almost crying. Pinkie pie gasped, and started to tear up.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie, will you marry me?!"

She shook her head up and down. "Yes! yes! yes! so many times!" Pinkie was bawling with happy tears. She hugged shadow tightly. Shadow embraced the hug. He was now crying a little himself. Meanwhile, all this time, the crowd was roaring with glee. Once again, shadow had stunned Sonic and his friends. Rarity and Fluttershy were fangirling, and their friend's mouths were agape. Except for rainbow, who squealed slightly. I smirked. He had it in him. Shadow placed the ring round pinkie pie's hoof. They both smiled lovingly and kissed tenderly.

And that was that. They were now engaged. But it would take another year for them to have their wedding. In the meantime, I can share more of their stories.

Hey! I hope you enjoyed this small two parter! Yes, they are engaged, but won't get married untill a later episode/chapter. I'll write you later! (Happy Valentine's day again!) :3


	11. Little Shorts

Little shorts

Short 1: hair brushing

"Am I hurting you at all?" Shadow was sitting on pinkie pie's bed, brushing her hair. Pinkie had asked shadow to help her clean out her mane and tail. "Nope! Keep on going!" They had a huge pile of stuff on the floor, all of which came from Pinkie's hair. Shadow brushed and stroked her mane. "I still don't know how you can fit so many things into your mane and tail." Pinkie giggled slightly. "I guess my hair is 'hammer space'." "What is that?" Shadow laughed. "It's a place where you can store everything! No matter how big or small! And the best part? You never run out of room!" Pinkie pie talked excitedly. Shadow rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sure." He set the brush down. "Now we have to clean out my tail!" Pinkie pie exclaimed. Shadow sighed, then giggled. "Into the next jungle of pink."

Short 2: what do you listen to?

Shadow was wearing headphones that I had given him. He bobbed his head up and down. He was roaming twilight's castle. Sonic was in the library, observing "friendship in action" as twilight put it. He noticed shadow dancing his way down the hallway. "And with rainbow's speed, rarity's tyding, and my organization, we can clean up a mess in no time" twilight had turned around and saw that Sonic was not paying attention. She frowned. "Sonic, I thought you wanted to learn." Twilight said slightly annoyed. Sonic snapped from his thought and turned around. "Sorry, I just noticed shadow was listening to music." "What kind of music?" Rainbow dash asked as she landed. "I don't know. It's probably something like rock and roll." Sonic shrugged. They went on with the lesson.

Shadow had entered the map room, still dancing. He then bumped into someone. He stopped and turned. "Hi shady!" Pinkie squeezed him with a hug. "Pinkie! You're hugging me too tight!" Shadow shouted. "Oh sorry!" Pinkie giggled. She saw the headphones."whatcha listening to?" Shadow blushed slightly. "Nothing you would like." He turned his back, feeling the embarrassment crawling tward him. "Oh come on! I love all music!" Pinkie swiped his head phones. "Wait!.." shadow shouted, but it was too late. Pinkie pie listened to it, and her smile grew wider. "This is one of my favorite songs! It's rarity's most favoriteist song of all time!" She hopped around to the beat shadow was quite embarrassed now. Pinkie paused the song. " Let's dance together!" Her mane puffing up a little bit more. "I don't know pinkie," she stopped bouncing and looked at him with puppy eyes. After a while, Shadow sighed in defeat. "Ok."

Later...

Sonic walked into the map room, and couldn't believe what he saw and herd. The song,'girls just want to have fun' by Cyndi lauper was playing and shadow and pinkie were dancing. He also noticed rarity and Fluttershy with them. She smirked. "Am I interrupting something?" A record seemed to scrach at that moment. They looked at Sonic, and realized what happened. Shadow blushed furiously with embarrassment. "This is not" he started to say when Sonic interrupted him. "You do you, man. I'm gonna go and pretend that this didn't happen." Sonic walked backwards out of the room. "Well.." pinkie said. Silence. "You want to listen to 'dear future husband?'" shadow smirked. "Yes!" The three said at once. The dance rave continued.

Sorry this took so long and that it's so short. I am dry out of ideas. If anyone can give me some good scenarios for these two, or anyone for that matter, please let me know. I'll give you the credit for the idea. Write you later!


	12. Together forever? Pt 1

Together forever? Pt 1

Somewhere, on the outskirts of Equestria, an dethroned evil queen grumbled to herself inside a cave. "I have tried so many times to beat them." she paced around the small room. She had many different magical Items and objects around her. Almost all of them enchanted with evil in mind. "twilight and her friends get too lucky. And I get too cocky. Which made my changelings revolt." she put her hoof on her chin. "my past attempts have been futile. if I want to take over Equestria, I'll have to get some help."

this is Chrysails. Past leader of the changelings.

"but how? Every villain that tried to go up against them either got reformed, locked away, or ran away." Chrysailis levitated book she stole from canterlot's library. It was about the once lost crystal empire. she opened to a book-marked page. "unless..." She read the page closely. Chrysailis grinned evilly. she levitated some magical items around her. "so, king sombra," she faced the pages of the book. "show me what you've got."

Meanwhile...

"thanks for the help everypony." I was on my way back to the real world. I had a huge test in school coming up, so I had to study. "good luck on the test." Twilight said to me. I hanged my bow on my shoulder. "I think I'll do well." I replied. Shadow walked up to us. "you better. I want a successful sister." I rolled my eyes and gave him a hug. I faced back to her. "now, if anything bad happens, it's all on you, and I won't be able to help. Ok?" Twilight nodded. "everything happens when you leave." Shadow smirked. I smiled. "of course it does." The main six, Sonic, and his friends waved. "bye!" They yelled. I waved back to them and shouted, "see you all in a few weeks!" A portal opened through the fabric of the universe. I grinned and stepped through. the portal closed, and all was silent. "let's continue on with our day, shall we?" twilight grinned to the others. They all nodded, and the day went on.

Pinkie pie was strolling through town when she saw something strange. A magical energy hid around a tree at the park. "ooh!" pinkie followed the mysterious energy. it was black as black could be, and moved smoothly. "why are you hiding?" Pinkie asked it. "I'm not." It spoke back to her, which made pinkie jump in surprise. "I'm here to capture you, pinkimeania." before pinkie could reply, the energy fused with her body. Pinkie pie groaned in pain and fell to the floor. A flame of purple formed on the side of her eyes. "thanks for bring me back," pinkie pie said to herself. she stood up, her eyes fiery. "my new master."

Later...

"hey, has anyone seen pinkie pie?" Rainbow dash asked fluttershy. Fluttershy, rainbow dash, sonic, and tails were hanging out at the café. "no. I've haven't seen her all day actually." sonic informed them. "I hope she's alright." Fluttershy whispered, sipping some tea.

They all then noticed pinkie pie walking by, looking peeved. Her eye was tinted with green, and she had a small flare on her eyelid. They all watched curiously as she walked by. Not even a hello from her. "there's something not right about pinkie." Tails worried. she was headed toward Shadow. Her mane flattened a bit, and an evil smile curled on her lips.

"look, it's shadow, the hedgehog who does not know how to have fun." Shadow put his head up. This was unexpected. Though, it had been said many times by everyone, so it didn't bother him. He faced her and crossed his arms. "yeah, that's me. The edge-lord." He smirked a little and chuckled. This only got the mind controlled pinkie pie frustrated. "yep. The one who abandoned the only people that he helps." Shadow was slightly taken aback. this was not the pinkie he knew. She circled around him. "the one who doesn't care about anyone else. The one who ruins the mood." Her and shadow eye's met. "the one who doesn't even consider his soon to be wife." Rainbow dash and fluttershy gasped. Tails and sonic looked on with shock. Shadow looked down. He was shocked! Why would she say something like that? "what did you just say?" He started quivered with anger. "I said, you don't care about me. You are a monster, who wants nothing more than to torture me."

Shadow suddenly snapped.

"what about you!? You always have something else to do! we never have enough quality time together, and I've been planning our wedding! I never asked you for help because I know that planning marriage is a stressful thing! And you?" Shadow shouted in her face, anger taking over. He didn't care what he said during those and the next few seconds. "you're the most demonic little creature I ever met. Every time try I try to explain something to you, you brush it off. You never listen to me! I always listen to you when you need sympathy! But when I need it, you are never around! I always have to get some from wensday!"

"don't pull your sister into this! She is someone who doesn't need you!" Pinkie pie yelled.

"don't you say anything about her! At least she listens to me and helps me!" Shadow screamed. They were in each other's faces now. You could feel the fury from both of them rising.

"shut up!" Pinkie pie hollered. "oh yeah? Well, (word that changes fanfic rating) you!"

Sonic, tails, fluttershy, and rainbow dash gasped in disbelief. The crowd of ponies that had formed turned to silence. Twilight was watching from afar at carousel boutique with rarity and applejack. "did.. did he... just say that?" Twilight spoke in horror. "the same to you." Pinkie broke the silence with a cracked voice of realization.

Tears formed from her eyes. The flame started to dye down. Black energy sneakily escaped pinkie's body and the scene. She turned toward the hills and forest, and speed off.

Shadow stood, staring as she ran into the everfree forest. then, he realized what he just did. Tears started to form in his eyes. He fell to the ground in despair. "I'm... I'm... so, so sorry." He sobbed, which turned into a quiet cry. Sonic run up to him. He could see the pain inside him. Honestly, it started to make Sonic feel bad. He carefully put a hand on his shoulder. "I...I... didn't..." Shadow started to say, but he couldn't get it out. silence followed from sonic as shadow kept sobbing. "I... Just need to go... I'll be back in a few days..." Shadow sputtered, and started to stand. Sonic took his hand off shadow and nodded. He would have asked him to stay, but shadow was someone who needed time alone after something huge like this. Shadow chaos warped away, leaving the mane 5 and sonic, along with his friends, alone with the last of the crowd that formed.

"That couldn't have been pinkie pie." Tails walked next to Sonic. "something about her was... off." fluttershy and rainbow dash stood in the place where pinkie once did. Twilight flew over to them. "I can't even comprehend what happened." rarity and applejack joined them. "what just happened? I heard fighting." Knuckles now appeared beside them with silver. "guys... I think I know what happened. " fluttershy whispered. "what?" They all asked. "I saw green in her eyes... and... she had a flame near her eye." The ponies gasped. "but.. I thought we..." Rainbow said in disbelief. "what did you do?" Silver started to question them. "well..." Applejack started, but the main 5 stayed silent. "what did you do?" Sonic pressed. "we... I..." twilight started to say. She sighed, and looked down. "a pony named king sombra enslaved the crystal empire. Celestia and luna banished him away, but he came back." Fluttershy spoke up. "when he did, he attacked the empire, wanting to smash something called the crystal heart." We all tried to raise the spirits of the ponies there, but, twilight figured out that the crystal heart was lost, so she had to find it." Rarity chimed in. "When Cadence defeated king sombra, he..." Rrainbow dash turned quiet. Twilight looked at her friends, and then Sonic. Her ears flattened.

"He died. We killed him."

They all looked down with regret. Sonic was shocked. He had never killed off a villain. And if he would, or did, he did it humanely. But, the ponies just killed him? It was one thing when you defeated an foe, but was an entirely different thing when you killed them. Sonic and his friends saw this as a huge problem. They stayed silent. "I can't believe you all." They whispered. And those were their last words before Sonic and his friends walked off.

And so, through a series of misunderstandings and fasle communication, the main six and sonic's friendship started to tear. And shadow and pinkie pie? Well, they both fell into a state of depression. Their love was torn apart. And no one could help.

...

"did you create a divide?."Chrysails was speaking to some pony. "Yes, but she attacked the wrong target. it did work better than my: err... our intended plan. I also got those two hedgehogs that man told us about to turn their backs." He spoke to her in a chilling voice. "Excellent. All we have to do is lock Celestia and Luna up, and then we'll rule the world!" They both laughed maniacally, and the wind carried their voices to a certain pink pony.

I hope you like this mini series! Even though we just got out of a two parter, I had an idea after LoveandEdify commented on what he would like to see and a dream I recently had. Thanks for the comment by the way! If anyone has any ideas I'd love hear them. I'll write you later!


	13. Together forever? Pt2

Together forever? Pt 2

Pinkie pie was visiting someplace. This place was a cave, and, in the heart of it, was a pool of water. This wasn't normal water though. This was the mirror pool. It could double any entity who stared into the water and chanted a special rhyme. A few years back, pinkie pie used it to clone herself so she wouldn't have to decide between friends' invitations. This backfired majorly, causing pinkie to spiral into an identity crisis. At the end of that day, everything was back to normal. It was all okay.

As she lay near the cave entry, she thought about what happened. "I didn't mean that." She quietly whispered to herself. "did I say that?' She looked up. "no. That couldn't have been my true feelings. It wasn't me." She kept struggling with her inside feelings. The water from the pool glistened onto the wall in front of her. Her shadow did not look like her normal one. Her eyes slightly widened. "it... was her..." She closed her eyes took a deep breath. "it's time I put her to rest... Permanently." She stood up quietly.

(confrontation, from Jekyll and Hyde)(modified)

It's over now I know inside

No one will ever now

The sorry tale of Diane pie

And those who died, no one must ever know

(walks into the cave)

They'd only see the tragedy

They'd not see my intent

The shadow of Diane's evil

Would forever kill the good that I had meant.

(walks to the water, sits down, looks down into it)

Am I a good mare?

Am I a mad mare?

It's such a fine line between a good mare and a...

[?]

Do you really think

That I would ever let you go?

Do you think I'd ever set you free?

If you do, I'm sad to say,

It simply isn't so.

You will never get away from me!

(a pony appears in the water, looks like pinkie pie)

[pinkie]

All that you are

Is a face in the mirror!

I close my eyes and you'll disappear!

[?(pinkimeana)]

I'm what you face

When you face in the mirror!

Long as you live I will still be here!

[pinkie]

All that you are

Is the end of a nightmare

All that you are is a dying scream!

After tonight,

I shall end this demon dream!

[pinkimeana(starts to rise)]

This is not a dream my friend-

And it will never end!

This one is the nightmare that goes on!

Diane is here to stay!,

No matter what you may pretend-

And I'll flourish long after you're gone!

[pinkie]

Soon you will die

And my memory will hide you!

You cannot choose but to lose control!

[pinkimeana]

You can't control me!

I live deep Inside you!

Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!

[pinkie]

I don't need you to survive

like you need me!

I'll become whole

As you dance with death

And I'll rejoice

As you breathe your finial breath!

[pinkimeana]

I'll live inside you forever! (No!)

With Satan himself by my side! (No!)

And I know that, now and forever,

They'll never be able to separate

Pinkie from Diane Pie!

[pinkie]

Can't you see

It's over now!

It's time to die!

[pinkimeana]

No, not I!

Only you!

[pinkie]

If I die,

You'll die too!

[pinkimeana]

You'll die in me

I'll be you!

[pinkie]

Damn you, Diane!

Leave me be!

[pinkimeana]

Can't you see

you are me!

[pinkie]

No!

Deep inside-!

[PA]

I am you!

You are Diane pie!

[PP]No, never!

[PA]Yes, forever!

[PP]oh, damn you Diane!

Take all your evil deeds,

And rot in hell!

{PA]I'll see you there, pinkie pie!

Song: /vmxVjXtmSaA

"Never!"

Pinkimeana stood in front of pinkie pie. Pinkie was lying down on the cold, hard floor of the cave. Something from her heart suddenly attacked the evil pinkie pie. It was the pink energy, love. "I'll be back!" She shrieked and vanished into a cloud of black. Pinkie shadow was now her own. Forever. pinkie pie breathed heavily. scared, tired, but she did it. Now, she had one more thing to do. Apologize to shadow. She stood up, confident.

"you don't have much time." A voice spoke to her. This voice was calm and collected. "what do you mean?" Pinkie looked around in confusion. "he has already left ponyville. The changleing queen is going to attack. This time with some help. If you can get him to love again, you and your friends could defeat them." Pinkie pie paced around the cave. This made her more confused. "who's them? Why is chrysalis attacking? And who are you?" "all in good time..." The voice grew quieter until not a peep was herd. "what?..." Pinkie pie was puzzled, but she knew something giant was coming. It had to be stopped. She ran out of cave and deeper into the Everfree forest.

I hope you Liked this musical chapter! Sorry it's short, but I'm really putting my time into this mini ark! Anyways, write you later!


	14. Together forever? Pt3

Together forever? Pt.3

Shadow didn't know where he was, nor did he care. He just needed to be far away from his mess. Pinkie started it, but shadow handled it poorly. He felt so bad. Even now, as he was running/skating through the snow, tears were still running down his face, into the snow. Shadow's expression was blank, but his tears said it all. the harsh wind and snow only made him feel worse. He now saw in front of him a huge, black, cloud. Shadow halted his steps. Through it all, he noticed a large crystal, the same color as the cloud. Suddenly, the part of ground where he stood seemed to cave in. Something was dragging him down. He yelled and blacked out.

When he awoke, he was inside a cave full of snow crystals. He lay on what seemed to be a small blanket. He rose slowly, looking around. All was quiet. He could have not landed here on his own. Someone had saved him. He started to get up when he felt a presence. He heard a whisper. "Is he dangerous?" One voice asked. "oh no, not at all. He is a friend of twilight's." This new voice was slightly royal-like, and sounded quite tired. "you know I can hear you." Shadow muttered.

"oh."

A pony-bug like creature stepped forward from the shadows. beside him was cadence, twilight's sister-in-law and the princess of love. "do not worry shadow. He won't harm you." Shadow bowed to her. he stood up and started talking. "3 questions. Why am I here, what was that black cloud," he pointed to the creature. "and who are you?" the being hesitant, but decided to speak up. "I'm thorax, leader of the changelings." "changelings?" shadow questioned. "A while ago, thorax and his hive defeated the evil queen chrysails. She wanted to drain equestria of all love. What she didn't realize was that her and the hive could create their own love and spread it around. sadly, she didn't want to change and ran off. " cadence explained it all to shadow. He nodded. "what about that cloud? And this whole place?"

"this place used to be the crystal empire. But an evil pony, known as king Sombra, has taken over." Thorax looked up. "twilght, her friends, and I killed him off, but... somepony resurrected him. I believe that sombra has joined up with another villain to conquer equestria for that reason. " Cadence stepped closer to shadow. "This May seem like a stretch, but... I think it was chrysails." Shadow closed his eyes with frustration.

After some more exposition...

"so, you managed to escape the empire before he attacked, we are about to get invaded by two great powers and the only thing that can stop them is the main 6, but they are all torn apart right now?" shadow was finding a way out the crystal cave with cadence and thorax. "yep. That sums it up." " why did you come up here though?" Thorax asked. Shadow's face fell. He frowned and looked down. "well... I..."

"you and pinkie got into a fight. she said something first, then you did." Cadence interrupted. Shadow looked up in surprise. "I felt that, you know. I also felt weak. I almost passed out. But that only happens when king sombra is around. So... I think... pinkie was being mined controlled." Shadow's eyes winded. "What?...but... So... I..." His eyes started to tear up. He fell to the floor. cadence sat next to him and lifted his hand with her hoof. "it's ok. We can still fix this." shadow sniffed. He moved his hand away. "no. I can't. not after what I said. She will never forgive me. " Shadow noticed they had finially made it to an opening out into nothingness. "the only thing I can do now is fight this evil away. That will be my last duty to everypony." He began to walk out of the cave. "And Pinkie Pie." thorax grew concerned. "wait!.." "let him go. He's made his choice." Cadence put a hoof on his back. They watched as he walked into the snow and wind. "both will find each other at the right time."

A week later...

The citizens of canterlot were enjoying a nice, sunny day. What they didn't know was that chrysails and sombra were approaching fast...

I hope you liked this part of this little mini-series! What's going to happen next? You'll just have to keep reading... when the next part comes out. I promise you, it will be worth it, so bare with me here.

Write you later!

(also, happy Easter to those who celebrate it!)


	15. Together Forever Finale

Together forever? Finale

Explosions, loud noises, and screams is what ended the quiet day. dark crystals rose up from the ground. Many of them destroyed houses and stores. The evil cackle of chrysails echoed throughout the alleyways. The citizens of canterlot ran in every direction trying to avoid the chaos. They could hear the deep laugh from king sombra as he swallowed ponies in darkness and stranded them on the tips of large crystals. Fires arose and destruction reined. the princesses had tried. They had tried so hard. They came so close to winning, yet they had lost. chrysails had trapped them in a cocoon inside the throne room. the castle had taken a beating.

Shadow was on the top of a roof. He had been watching for the past 5 minutes, planning a way to infiltrate the city. he had begun to notice ponies' eyes started to glow green, like they were being controlled. That was it. That was what happened to pinkie. They were trying to make them their slaves. shadow grumbled angerly. he jumped down to the ground and charged toward the castle.

Elsewhere, pinkie pie was running through the everfree. She ran through many puddles and dense foliage. She had reached ponyville rather quickly, but what she saw brought her spirit down. Ponies homes were torn into two by large, black crystals. Twilight's castle was in pieces. Her heart sank. She galloped along the main streets as her hope was slowly slipping. Pinkie pie finally saw knuckles and tails with the townsponies. Knuckles was searching the area while tails was helping the ponies.

"guys? What happened?" The sound of her voice startled tails slightly. "pinkie pie! Where have you been?" Tails sounded slightly concerned and annoyed, but was still calm. Pinkie pie sighed with a stone face. "I was putting away a piece of me that I was supposed to put away a long time ago. " "oh." Tails had nothing to say. "so... what happened here? Where are my friends?"

knuckles glided down to where they were standing. "something started attacking. Twilight got a letter from princess celesta, and told her to come quickly. So, they left without you. they left us here, to protect ponyville. But," he looked over at her castle. "it was too late." pinkie nodded. "sonic and silver are looking for more civilians." Knuckles added. "but shadow..."

Tails looked down. "Shadow ran off after the fight you had." Pinkie's heart broke. "I didn't mean it-" "we know you didn't." Tails interrupted her. "we know what happened. It caused us to lash out." He looked to counterlot. "I hope they forgive us." Pinkie suddenly felt her heart pulling her. It wanted her to get to counterlot. Someone was there. She instantly knew who. "I'm coming to find you shadow. To say sorry." "what-" knuckles started to say until pinkie dashed off to the city.

"maybe we should follow her." Sonic And silver suddenly appeared behind tails. "yeah. We have every pony safe now, we can go help the others." silver agreed. "ok, then it's settled! Let's go!"

Back in counterlot...

Shadow was seeing everything up close with his own two eyes. First it was fluttershy. Then rarity. That was followed by applejack and rainbow dash. And twilight... She fought till the very end.

But...

Shards of metal, crystal, and rock flew. Shadow blasted them away, trying to save as many lives as possible. when he finally reached the castle doors, a shock of pain ran through him, causing him to fall to the ground. "That energy." he started to think about the fight. The mined-controlled ponies. Sombra was trying to control him. Shadow chaos controlled into the throne room. He slowly started to stand. When he looked up, he saw it. The princesses, including twilight and her friends, where hanging upside down.

Lifeless.

Shadow aimed toward the cocoon twilight was in. "chaos blast!" A yellow spark zoomed from his hand to the cocoon. Something else suddenly blocked it. When the smoke cleared, a stick fell to the ground. Chrysails suddenly appeared in front of him and picked him up with magic. "I should have known you would come to save them!" She threw him against the wall. The wall cracked, and shadow fell to the ground. "why are you doing this?" Shadow glared at chrysails. "they took away my kingdom! But I suppose you already know that..."

A dark energy plopped cadence and thorax on the ground. "no! Cadence!" He looked down. "I also suppose that you know the truth about you know who..." King Sombra formed from the energy. "you..." Shadow gripped his hands. "yes. I and chrysails had to break you all apart somehow..." He stepped toward shadow. "but it didn't turn out like we had planned..." King sombra faced him, with an evil grin on his face. "yet it worked wondrously." Shadow was speechless. "you... you monster!" Shadow yelled. He punched sombra into the wall opposite of him. Chrysails suddenly levitated shadow. Shadow pulled a chaos emerald seamlessly out of nowhere and teleported away from her grasp. she expressed slight shock.

"chaos spear!" He threw spears at chrysails. She doged the attack. "ah. A chaos emerald. I've herd of their power. But how did you get one?" She asked. "I make sure I always have one on me." He chaos controlled to the coocoons. Just as he was about to hit one, sombra, who was in his energy form, punched shadow to the floor. Chrysails kicked him away to the throne room door, or, what's left of it. The castle was completely destroyed. The roof was gone, except for the part were the cocoons hanged. Shadow was on his knees. the walls had fully crumbled. Everything came flowing back.

"stop! Don't hurt him!" The high pitched voice of pinkie pie rang throughout the city.

sombra stared at shadow intensely until shadow's eyes turned green. All the bad memories were taking over and running rampant in his mind. He saw his worst fear.

Pinkie pie screeched to a stop. "it's too late pinkie pie." Chrysails exclaimed. Pinkie saw all her friends, and the princesses, in the cocoons. She finally saw shadow kneeling on the ground. Her eyes winded with fear. "your friends are locked up, and your lover is under our control. You are worthless." pinkie pie looked down to the ground. She closed her eyes.

"stop right there!" It was sonic. He had knuckles, tails, and silver by his side. "Ah, sonic the hedgehog. You think you can beat us?" crysailsls and king sombra turned their attention to them. "I'd like to see you try." Sonic smirked. They got into a fighting stance. "no." Pinkie blocked sonic with her hoof. "I have to do something." She turned her attention to shadow.

"shadow. I know you hear me. Under all that control. I didn't mean what I said. I know you didn't mean what you said. I'm sorry. Please, don't beat yourself up just because we got into a fight. " she started walking to him. " you think that no one loves you or could ever love you because of your negative thoughts. But, please, listen to your fiancée. You are loved."

(you are loved (don't give up) by josh groban)

Don't give up

It's just the weight of the world

When your heart's heavy I,

I will lift it for you

Don't give up

Because you want to be heard

If silence keeps you I,

I will break it for you (walks in front of him)

Everybody wants to be understood

Well, I can hear you (puts her hoof on his shoulder, he looks up, eyes still green)

Everybody wants to be loved

Don't give up (looks shadow in the eyes, blushes.)

Because you are loved

The green in his eyes slowly started to fade.

Don't give up

It's just the hurt that you hide

When you're lost inside I,

I'll be there to find you (both of them stand, pinkie holding his hand)

don't give up

Because you want to burn bright

If darkness blinds you I,

I will shine to guide you

Everybody wants to be understood

Well, I can hear you

Everybody wants to be loved

Don't give up

Because you are loved

(both)

You are loved~!

Don't give up

It's just the weight of the world

Don't give up

Everyone needs to be heard

You are loved

Song: watch?v=L3gdvc92EYY

Pinkie pie hugged shadow tightly. Shadow had been pulled out of the mind control. And while all this was happening, sonic and his friends had been battling crysailsls.

Cadence opened her eyes slightly. She saw the two, embracing one another. She tilted her head slightly up. Sonic and his friends were pushing both crysailsls and king sombra back. It was time. With the last of her strength, a heart formed from her horn. It started to float away from her. Pink energy came out of the ground and the sky. The heart split In two, and floated around pinkie pie and shadow. Pink energy flowed around them.

They both looked up from their embrace. they were surprised at first, but dreamingly smiled at one another. If fate had carried them here, then they were meant to be. They looked into each other's eyes. Pinkie stood up on two legs. Shadow put one arm around her body, and one on the back of her head. pinkie pie rapped her hooves around his waist.

Sliver abruptly stopped fighting and looked at the both of them with awe. "sliver, what..." Knuckles turned around and saw what was happening. Tails and Sonic were the finial ones to turn around. Meanwhile, twilight slightly opened her eyes from inside the cocoon. she saw the scene unravel. She smiled, and glanced towards the others in cocoons. They were all watching, smiling.

Pinkie pie and shadow's lips met, and they kissed passionately. The pink energy exploded and obliterated sombra. Chysailsls looked up in defeat. "Not again!" This time she wasn't blasted away. She started to feel her body disintegrate. "No! Not this! Anything but!-" she faded away, and with that, the couple stopped glowing. Though, they were still kissing. Everypony and everyone looked on with awe. Pinkie pie was in her rainbow power form, and shadow was super. Pinkie had his symbol on her check and shadow had a balloon on his. Cadence grinned with approval and started to get up. Twilight and her friends were laying on the ground. Twilight opened her eyes. She gasped.

Cadence smirked as she walked towards them. "Are you two going to stop now, or are you just going to make out all day?" Pinkie pie and shadow snapped out of their bliss. They stopped kissing and looked around. Everyone was looking at them. They suddenly noticed that they were both super. they both giggled. "I think we could, if we tried." Shadow laughed. they both blushed as they returned to their original forms.

"Guess what time it is?" Pinkie Started to hop around. "Time for A party?" Shadow smirked. " "You know it!" Pinkie proudly smiled. Every pony laughed. "Aren't you forgetting about something?" Cadence smirked. "What are we forgetting?" Shadow questioned. "It's June 19th." They all were puzzled. Cadence sighed. "The day both of you scheduled your wedding?" Pinkie and shadow gasped. "I've haven't finished perfecting the reception!" Shadow worried. "And I need to backed the cake!" Pinkie pie chimed in. " Don't worry." Twilight and her friends walked up to them. "We're always willing to help." Sonic and his friends joined them. "As are we."

Much later...

(imagine the song, Calling You by Blue October playing in the background. It's what insipred this whole scene.)

Sundown was coming soon. Ponyville had been fixed up and the sky had a slight orange tinge starting to set in. A red carpet was rolled out on the grass. An arch was at the end if it. Under the arch was shadow and cadence. Shadow had a tuxedo on, and looked quite nervous. He looked at candece, then me. We looked back to him with a confident smile on our faces. Just then, the CMC were walking down a red carpet, throwing rose petals on the ground. Behind them was pinkie pie, walking slowly. She too was nervous. Beside shadow, I, Sonic,And his friends stood. When I got the news from cadence, I hurried as quick as I could. Shadow had asked me to be sort of a 'best man' because he trusted me the most. Twilight and her friends stood near the opposite side of the arch. (Also, I invited a few of my friends and they, surprisingly, wanted to come.) many ponies were in the audience, including Pinkie's family. Pinkie Pie's and shadow's eyes met as she took her finial step next to shadow under the arch. Pinkie blushed as shadow pulled her vale over her head.

"Today, we gather for the unity of Shadow the hedgehog and Pinkamena Diane Pie." Cadence began. As she continued, shadow fell into the spell of Pinkie's light blue eyes. She looked so beautiful. Pinkie was lost in shadow's eyes as well. They held each other's hands and hooves. "the groom shall say his vows." Shadow nodded and began. "As long as I live, I will treat you with the up-most respect." shadow smiled lovingly at pinkie pie. "I will love you and keep loving you till the day I die. When you need help, I'll help you. when we fight, I will always say sorry and help fix the problem. I love more than you could ever know."

It was Pinkie's turn to speak. " As long as I live, I will love you wholeheartedly, I will respect you,I will help you through anything. When we fight, I will apologize and we will work together to fix any problem. To overcome any obstacle. I love you so much." Cadence smiled. "Pinkamena Diane pie, do you take Shadow the hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him always, in good and bad health, for as long as you live?" Pinkie started into shadow's half lidded eyes. Her eyes did the same. "I do." Cadence turned to shadow. "And do you, Shadow the Hedgehog, take Pinkamena Diane Pie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her always,in good and bad health, for as long as you live?" "I do."

"the ring please." Shadow took off one of his inhibitor rings. He put it on Pinkie's hoof. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Shadow picked pinkie pie up, twirled her around, dipped, and kissed her. Pinkie returned the kiss, shadow picking her back up to her hooves. a wave a cheers and cries rang across Equestria that day. The two walked down the isle. Pinkie pie was at an all time high, as was shadow.

All their friends congratulated them rigorously. Pinkie's dad, igneous, patted shadow on the back. "Congratulations. You and me both know she'll treat you well." Shadow smiled back at him. "Yeah."

I was so happy for them. I was crying hard, and ran up to shadow. I squeezed him tightly. "I can't believe this day has finally come! I am so happy for you big brother!" I was sobbing happy tears. Shadow squeezed me back. "Thank you. For everything you've done." As we broke apart from the imbrace, pinkie pie walked up. She and I also shared a hug.

Suddenly, I remembered something. Today was definitely June 19th. I opened a portal to hammer space, and pulled out a present. "This isn't a marriage present, but I guess it is now." I laughed slightly. "Shadow, do you remember every year, on this exact day, a present always appeared for you?" Shadow was a pit puzzled but remembered. "Yeah. It was always from you. I thought it was just something your family did. " I giggled nervously. "No... It isn't." I handed the present to him and shadow looked at it. Pinkie pie was puzzled as well. I leaned into Pinkie's ear.

"Today is his actual birthday. I was going to say something on heart's and hooves day, but I decided to let you guys have your fun. By the way, Maria's birthday was the one on Valentine's day." Pinkie's jaw dropped. "Sorry if you wanted to know sooner." Shadow had looked inside the gift. His jaw dropped as well. "Leave it to me to remind you late." Shadow and pinkie pie looked at each other. "I'm going to go now.." I turned and walked over to my friends. Cadence had heard all of this. She giggled. "Better late than never, I guess."

As the sun set over Equestria, the party was over everyone had gone home. Pinkie pie had just finished cleaning up the party. She and Shadow looked at each other. Shadow suddenly scooped her up bridal style, causing her to giggle, and sat her next to a lone tree on a hill. Shadow sat next to her. "We're soulmates..." He started.

They leaned into each other with a loving embrace as they watched the sun go down.

"Forever and ever." They both shared a loving smile, their color palettes mixing with the sunset.

Yes! I finally finished this mini ark! I am proud of these last few chapters, and I hope you liked them too. I think this might be one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Don't be afraid to give me any suggestions on stories for this series. Write you later!


	16. Cooking with Memories

Chapter 16: cooking with memories

"so, how do you make those again?"

Pinkie pie was standing in the middle of sugarcube corner's kitchen, showing shadow how to bake the "perfect cupcakes." She and shadow were standing in front of many ingredients, along with cupcake tins, frosting, and a bowl with a spoon. Pinkie pie was guiding shadow's hand. "one half flour, 3 cups of sugar, 6 pieces of candy, 3 teaspoons of salt, one teaspoon of vanilla extract, and two cups of rainbow." together, they slowly poured the ingredients in the bowl.

"what now?" Shadow asked her. "the fun part!" pinkie took the bowl and started mixing. "whoa! Hey pink, slow down a bit!" Shadow laughed, narrowly dodging the splatter. "you have to mix fast, silly! it makes a lighter, fluffier cupcake!" She put the whisk down with her hair. "you try." shadow reluctantly took the bowl away from her. He picked up the whisk and mixed slowly.

"don't be afraid to get messy, shady! It's all part of the fun!" shadow mixed a little faster. "oh, come on! You can do better than that!" Pinkie smiled brightly. "you know pinkie, I've never been a cooking type, not to mention baking. Can't you do this?" He stopped mixing. Pinkie pie sighed, then smiled a small smile. She took the bowl from shadow and nuzzled him. "you will learn soon enough."

She poured the mix into the cupcake trays, and handed one to shadow. "you can put cupcakes in an oven, right?" she jokingly teased and nudged him with her hoof. he sighed, and grinned in defeat. "of course I can." They put the tins in the oven and closed the door. "and now, the boring part." Pinkie pie trotted out to the front counter and sat down on the ground. Shadow stood behind the counter. The two were silent for a moment, before shadow spoke. "you know, I kind of lied." Pinkie turned her head to him. " I can cook, just not as good as you." Pinkie pie jumped up. "oh shadow, you're probably a really great cook of you tried!" She walked over to him, and placed a hoof around him. in return, shadow placed an arm around her lower neck, his hand reaching her back. "maybe."

Another silence followed as they both stood behind the counter. "when maria and I lived on the ARK, we had to conserve a lot of pre-made food. So In her spare time, she liked to cook many different things. I remember one time when we were in that kitchen together...

*Flashback*

"what are you doing, Maria?" The young shadow asked her as she opened a cupboard, grabbed some cocoa powder, and set it down on a small counter. "I'm making brownies, shadow." Maria smiled sweetly at him as she reached down for a bowl. The young hedgehog was confused. "what are brownies?" Maria set the bowl down and thought for a minute. She grinned. "brownies are brown, usually small, sweets. They are a favorite of mine." As she was talking, she finished collecting the rest of the ingredients. "do you want to help me?" Shadow nodded, and the two set off to make the brownies. Shadow got messy and messed up few times, but the brownies came out wondrously.

The two shared a small piece together. "That was fun, Maria." Shadow told her as he took a bite. "Yeah! Maybe we should cook together more." Shadow nodded in agreement. "Every Friday?" Maria asked him as she put an arm around his neck. "Definitely." Shadow smiled at her and held her free arm in his arms and hands. "So, are we going to finish the pan or not?" Shadow jumped up. "as long as you save a piece for grandpa." Maria inquired. "Race you to the kitchen!" Shadow laughed as he dashed towards the counters. Maria rolled her eyes and smiled. "Not if I beat you first!"

*Flashback over*

"It was really fun trying out recipes, even if some of them didn't turn out quite what we expected them to be." Pinkie pie rubbed his back and nodded. "But, the brownie recipe is the one I remember the most, besides the recipe for chocolate. She nodded once again, and then smiled a small smile. "Would you like to show me how to make it?" Shadow looked at pinkie pie. He smiled. "Of course." He took his hand off her back, took her hoof, and the two re-entered the kitchen.

…...

¨The cupcakes are done!¨ pinkie placed the hot tin on the counter. Shadow was holding a glass pan that contained the brownie mix. He slid it into the oven and turned to pinkie. ¨ok, now the REAL fun begins!¨ she exclaimed, tossing bags and containers of frosting onto the counter. they both held up a butter knife. ¨i bet I can frost faster than you." pinkie teased. Shadow smirked. ¨try me.¨

the frosting explosion commenced. they both were splattered by frosting; the kitchen looked like a warzone. it was a beautiful disaster.

"Ding!"

The oven went off just as they were boxing the cupcakes. Still splattered in frosting, a cheerful shadow reached into the oven and pulled out beautiful, brown brownies. "would you look at that." Shadow sighed to himself. Pinkie pie looked up from the pink box. "so how did they turn out?" She asked, as she took the box over to the display counters. Shadow placed the glass on the counter. "just magical." Pinkie pie walked over next to him. Her eyes widened a bit. "wow. Just wow." Pinkie was surprised that shadow did so good. "you did great." Shadow inhaled the smell deeply. He looked over at pinkie pie. He smiled lovingly. T

standing in the doorway, he saw Maria. Shadow's eyes widened. She smiled at him, and nodded. The vision faded away. "shadow?" Shadow snapped out of it and focused back on pinkie pie, still standing in front of him. "are we going to eat this or not?" Shadow regained his composure. " duh!" He said in a matter-of-fact way. The rest of the afternoon was spent eating brownies on pinkie's balcony.

Another good memory.

I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it took so long, I am currently working on a rewrite of opposites attract and taking short breaks. If you like these relaxed chapters, let me know! Write you later!


	17. A bad dream

A Bad dream

Pinkie pie found herself locked in a room. The floor was made of stone, the walls were painted black, and there was one lone window in the upper right corner. Pinkie was in the opposite lower corner laying on the cold, hard floor. Her eyes were shut.

"It's going to be okay." She kept whispering to herself. Her eyes shifted to a sliver of light coming from the window. A pint speak of warm, safe, reassuring, calm, light. "I just..." She reached out to the surrounding darkness.

Automatically, a shot pain ran through her hoof. She yelled in pain and retracted her hoof back to her body. The pain started to fade, and a liquid started to puddle. It was a white liquid, almost like paint.

"You just don't know when to stop touching darkness." A voice rose from he silence. "You try too many times to bring out the light in the darkness. Don't you know that if you touch it too many times..." Magic grabbed her by the neck. Something stepped towards her. "You will get hurt?" Pinkie pie was breathing heavily now, almost unable to speak. "I...know... But... every living thing... Deserves a chance." From the shadows, two glowing goat horns emerged. "Well then, it looks like this is **your** last chance!..." A Big blast of magic suddenly appeared, and was heading straight for pinkie. All she could do was scream as the ball of magic struck her...

"AHHH!"

Pinkie shot straight up from her bed. She gasped, breathless, and breathed quickly and heavily.

She looked over to her sides. Shadow was sleeping on the floor opposite of her, his shoes and gloves were laying by the stairs. Pinkie pie had allowed shadow to sleep with her ever since he moved in with her. But even now, though they were married, shadow would sleep on the floor and respect pinkie pie's space.

Shadow had his face turned towards the bed. It seemed like he was asleep, but any troubles that pinkie pie had, shadow always knew. His eyes popped open and focused on her. "Had a bad dream?" He asked wearily. Pinkie knew that he had herd her. She sighed. "Yeah. But it's fine now." Pinkie kept her eyes downward to her bed. she shook as she spoke. Shadow frowned. He hated to see her like this. He closed his eyes and gave a silent sigh. He slowly stood up and crept over to her bed. Pinkie flopped back into her bed, and closed her eyes with fright.

"It's ok." Shadow reached his hand out to pinkie pie's hoof. He tossed the blanket aside, and laid down next to her. He grabbed the blanket again and smoothed it over pinkie and him. Pinkie pie faced shadow's shimmering red eyes. His expression was reassuring, eyes half-lidded. he put his hand on her neck. "Everything is going to be fine. Your shadow is here to protect you." He pulled her closer to his body. Pinkie pie placed her face on his furry chest. she quietly giggled at the softness of shadow's body. Shadow smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. Pinkie did the same.

"Thank you..." Pinkie murmured with a smile on her face. "I'll sleep with you every night, if that's what you wish..." Shadow whispered into her ear. "Mmm... I would like that." Pinkie mumbled back. And so, they both fell asleep in each other's embrace, smiling sweetly. Pinkie wouldn't be bothered by that nightmare anymore.

"if only there was any easier way to split twilight and her friends..."

bum bum bum! Foreshadowing! Anyways, I hope you liked this short chapter! I've been having writer's block and not many creative ideas. I had this one somewhere in the back of my mind, and it finally decided to show. I would like to know your suggestions. It helps a lot. Write you later! (P.S. sorry I've haven't posting. I just hope an idea will strike soon.)


	18. This one's self aware

Chapter 18: This one's self aware

"ok. Let's try that again."

Pinkie pie and shadow were in a meadow. Shadow was teaching pinkie how to use an chaos emerald's energy. This was just one step in the process, however. She wanted to learn all of shadow's abilities. But first, she needed practice with an emerald. Pinkie held the green emerald close to her chest.

"Put all your focus into the emerald." Shadow was standing adjacent from pinkie. She didn't need to close her eyes, she got that step down. Now she had to do it with her eyes open. She pushed herself upwards,Standing on her back hooves, and aimed at the Target with one hoof. Her hoof started to glow yellow. "Chaos... Blast!" She lunged her hoof forward, sending a yellow arrow to strike the target. A perfect bullseye. She remained standing until she slightly tripped back, but luckily was caught by shadow. "Good shot! at this rate, I think you'll be using chaos powers all by yourself very soon." He helped her up and pinkie landed on all fours. "Mabye, but I'll still have you to help me always." She bounced towards the target. Shadow picked up the emerald. "Yep." He replied. Pinkie bounced back to his side. "You want to do the honors?" He motioned his hand to her hoof. "Gladly." She replied, taking his hand. "Chaos control!"

The two were suddenly teleported into Pinkie's room. " Another day, another training session." Shadow walked out to the balcony while pinkie flopped onto her bed. The two were silent for a bit. "I'm hungry." Pinkie spoke. Shadow smirked at this. "You're always hungry." He turned back to her.

"You wanna see something cool?" Pinkie sat up as he walked over to her. "Yeah." "Well," shadow sat beside her, " sometimes I got hungry on the job, but with no time stop, I couldn't really indulge." Pinkie nodded. "So, I figured out a trick to use." "What?" Pinkie questioned. Shadow raised his left hand, and held out his right. "Chaos..Swiss roll." A Swiss roll appeared in his hand, making pinkie burst out with laughter. "I know, it's stupid right?" Shadow laughed. "Oh, thats good.." pinkie giggled. "You know, I can kinda that too." Shadow raised a brow. " no really, look at this doughnut!" "I don't see any dough-" pinkie pulled a doughnut out of nowhere. "Whoa! Where'd you get that?" Shadow expressed surprise. "Nowhere. It just appeared." She smiled. Shadow smiled back and the two exchanged snacks. Both talked as they ate.

"I have many other things I do that no one can explain." Pinkie pie said in-between bites. "Like what?" Shadow asked with his mouth full. Pinkie swallowed the last piece of the Swiss roll and continued. "Well I have the ability to, quote on quote, break the fourth wall." Shadow swallowed. "What's that?" Pinkie stood up. "Well, it's like a barrier between a universe and it's observer/ Observers." "An observer? What do mean by that?" Shadow stood alongside her.

"well look," (she is now pointing at you, and looking at you.) "They are right there." Shadow was confused. "Uh pinkie, that's just the wall." No, no, don't look at the wall directly, look through it." Shadow squinted his eyes. (He can now see you.) His eyes widened. "They're... Looking at us. And... We're looking at them."

(only dialogue now shown to you. Because of this word breaking moment or whatever. Use your imagination.)

P: "Well, technically, they're reading us, and we're looking at them, but that's not the point! It's still cool right?"

S:"Yeah. So if we wave at them, they can see us?"

P: "They're watching and listening to us right now! Hi everybody!"

*waves*

S:"what the.. where did those asterisks come from?!"

P:"it's shows them what we're doing!"

S:"oh. so, if I do this,"

*kisses pinkie on the cheek*

S:"they'll notice?"

*pinkie blushes*

P:"yep. They follow us wherever we go."

S:"really?"

Pinkie pie and shadow made their way down the stairs, into the bakery, and outside.

S:"holy cow! You're right!"

S:"hmm...So this is how you do all those impossible stunts."

P:"yeah. I just hang on the edges. oh! And I can also interact with other universes."

S:"what does that mean?"

*grabs shadow's hand*

P:"You'll see."

Meanwhile in another cartoon...

A blue tank engine was puffing along his Branch line. "What a perfect day..."

Shadow and pinkie appeared in the upper corner. Pinkie pie plew a party favor and threw confetti at the engine. "Watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic today! Join the herd!" And just like that, they were gone. The engine had now stopped completely, with a confused look on his face. "What the?..."

Back in this dimension now!~

S:"what..."

P:"Don't think about it too hard. That was the dimension,known to Observers, as Thomas and Friends. "

S:"..."

P:"one of the many, many dimensions I frequent. Most of time though, it's completely random where you end up."

S:"..."

P:"shadow?"

S:"... *Smiles wide* Let's do that again."

P:"that's what I like to hear!"

Well, looked like they have found out. Oh well, I'll-

P:"bye everyone!"

S:"And remember, I am the coolest!"

Uh, Write you later! Gotta go before they break this site!

S:"Oh, and by the way, LoveandEdify, good work on your fanfiction!"


	19. Memories pt 1

Chapter 19 :Memories Pt.1

" Dear Pinkie Pie,

All throughout my life, I've changed so much. I've been to so many places. Stopped so many enemies. Felt so many emotions. I know I have told you so many of these stories. But,I decided to write them down for you, so you won't forget. So you will remember; I will come back."

Flahback #1. Maria and shadow meet

Space Colony Ark...

"ugh... Where am I?" Shadow stepped out of a capsule. He was in some sort of laboratory. "It seemed like my ultimate lifeform project was a profound success." Shadow turned his head, and saw a man in a lab coat. "Don't worry. I brought you into the world. My name is professor Gerald Robotnik, and you are Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow simply nodded, not knowing what was going to happen at this point. "You are on the world's most advanced space Colony, the ARK." "Space?..." Gerald motioned his hand to the window. Outside was complete blackness. shadow looked out into the darkness. He now knew who he was and where he was, but still didn't know why he was here. Shadow suddenly looked back as he felt Gerald's hand rest on his shoulder. "You are a hedgehog. And, for now, you will be watching over my granddaughter, Maria." They both started walking towards the door. "Ok..." Gerald sighed. "She doesn't have anyone to play with, and I'm counting on you to protect her."

The door opened and shadow saw a little girl tinkering with some lab equipment. "Maria, this is shadow. He'll be here for you to play with, talk to, and hang out. Ok?" She poked her head out. "Oh, ok grandfather." Gerald nodded and stepped back into the main lab. Maria stepped out of her space to look at him. "Hi there! What's your name?" She already knew his name, but friendship comes from learning the other first. Shadow stared at her for a moment, not knowing what to say. " It's okay. I don't bite." She walked closer to him. "My name is Shadow." A big smile came across Maria's face. "Would you like see my favorite spot here?" Again, shadow didn't know how to respond. "Uh, sur-" Maria grabbed shadow's hand. "Well, come on! It's so cool!" The two ran down the hallway to a big open room. There was a pod in the middle of the room with the controls close to it. Maria ran past, dragging shadow along with her to the giant window. When shadow got a good look outside, he gasped and his eyes widened. It was earth, shinning a profound blue."that's earth shadow. Where more humans like me live." Shadow was in awe.

Flahback #2 almost died

"Chaos Control!"

The bright energy engulfed the ARK, shaking with the force of gravity. And then, in a flash of light, the ARK popped back into orbit. "Aw yeah! We did it!" Sonic, who was in his super form, turned to shadow, who was in his super form. Sonic gave his hand out out to him. Shadow held his inhibitor rings in his hands. He returned Sonic's gesture with a high five, and looked up at the ARK. He had done it. All of a sudden, he felt weak and groaned. Shadow then started falling to Earth, letting go of the inhibitor ring in his right hand. "SHADOW!" Sonic screamed. He reached out for his hand only to grab the ring. Shadow still held the other as he looked on at the ARK. Shadow faintly smiled as his eyelids fell halfway. "Maria... This is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you." He smiled as he closed his eyes. He used the last of his strength, as he was slowly turning back to normal, to chaos control to somewhere else.

"I don't know who exactly found me, but eggman said one of his robots did. I guess we'll never know."

Flashback#3

Goodbye, black doom.

"you have no control over me, black doom. I know understand why I am here.. I made a promise and I'm here to keep it. Today, I put the past behind me!"

...

Shadow had finally delt the final low on black doom. "Im... Impossible! I am the supreme being that rules this universe! I am the immortal life form! I am the ultimate power! Gahhhhh!" Black doom seemed to disappear. Super shadow breathed heavily. "This is the end of you. And the end to my cursed past." He landed down on the black comet, still residing in the middle of the city. "Only one thing left to do..." Shadow flew up and under the comet carrying it upwards. " To put the past behind me. Chaos... Control!"

It's been a little while, hasn't it? Anyhow, i hope you like this chapter! And if you're wondering what was with shadow at the beginning, you'll just have to wait to find out. See you in part 2! (P.S. last chapter, I meant to say chaos spear, not chaos blast. Oopsy!) P.P.S: I will have longer waiting times between uploading chapters because school has started for me so I won't have much time to myself. Don't worry though, part 2 is in the works. Write you later!


End file.
